Alpha Across The Ocean
by silkplants
Summary: Arthur is an introverted omega sent to America for the school year. His foreign exchange program is designed for omegas to connect with each other, but Arthur finds himself closer to his assigned omega's alpha brother instead. Omegaverse. Usuk.


Arthur was too introverted. At least, that's what everyone always said. He was far too grumpy and off-putting for an omega, and people remarked that if he didn't change soon he would end up alone for the rest of his life. He was already seventeen, after all. Most omegas his age were mated already, or at least had suitors or partners that they planned to end up with. At first, he'd dismissed the claims, and although he still didn't put much thought into them, his parents were now terrified. Their only omega, and rumors were floating around that he'd never find his match.

His parents had come to the conclusion that he needed to get out of his comfort zone. The Kirklands, never ones to do anything halfway, chose to send him off in the most extreme way possible. Once Arthur's summer break had ended, they sent him off to America, to spend the year there as a foreign exchange student. They enrolled him in a special program especially for omegas, which would send him to a family with an omega of their own for him to connect with.

This was how Arthur found himself standing in an airport in Maine, a duffel bag over his shoulder and a rolling suitcase at his side. His scent, which usually smelled like roses and rain, with the slight hint of apples, was now clouded with confusion and annoyance. People bustled past him, and were either annoyed or apologized as they bumped into him.

He exhaled, and visibly relaxed as his gaze settled on a group of three. Two parents, and a teenager that looked around his age. They held up a sign with his name, and he walked over, rolling his suitcase behind him. He waved politely. The parents seemed friendly enough. The Alpha mother sported wavy, caramel blonde hair, and freckles across the bridge of her nose that matched Arthur's. Her eyes were blue and sparkly, and her Omega husband had pale blond hair with a similar eye color.

The teen stood between them, and he resembled his father more. His eyes were a pretty lilac, and although his hair was pale like the dad's, it was wavy like his mom's. He had large, round red glasses, and wore a clunky red sweater to match. He extended his hand to Arthur first, and smiled, shuffling in place.

"Arthur Kirkland, right? It's nice to meet you, I'm Matthew.." He introduced, his scent of pancakes and a crisp winter breeze muddled by nerves.

Arthur took his hand, and nodded. "A pleasure." He smiled at him, and Matthew seemed to cheer up. Happy he was able to help, he introduced himself to both parents. They were friendly to him, and the annoyance evaporated from his smell. He struck up a conversation with Matthew on the way to their car once everything had been sorted.

The two omegas sat in the back seat while the parents sat in the front, and the boys quickly clicked. Arthur detected the scent of some strange Alpha in the car, where he was sitting, but he dismissed it as Matthew's friend or romantic partner. Matthew didn't say anything about it, so, it must not be important.

The little yellow car pulled up to a charming, blue classic two-story with a garage to the left of the main house. The garage door opened when they pulled up, and they drove inside, coming to a stop and getting out. As Arthur got out and pulled his bags out of the trunk, he smelled the Alpha scent again. He couldn't help but notice the various types of sports equipment strewn around the garage.

It wasn't exactly traditional for an omega like Matthew to play so many sports, but Arthur supposed Matthew could do whatever wanted. It wasn't as if Arthur could be considered traditional either.

Matthew's mother unlocked the door that connected the house to the garage. As Arthur walked in, he halted for a moment, the Alpha scent now heavy. He rubbed his forehead, taking a few more steps.

"Matt?" A new voice spoke. "Bro? That you?" It asked, getting louder as it got closer. Arthur heard a door down the hall open. He turned to face the new Alpha, and looked up to meet his eyes.

"Um..hey?" The Alpha tilted his head. He had caramel blond hair like his mother's, and bright blue eyes. He was tan, and well built, and suddenly the plethora of sports equipment made sense. His presence, however, didn't. Arthur thought that he could only be placed in a home with Omega children, yet here he was.

"Hello.." Arthur murmured, face heating up with embarrassment. "I..assume you're Matthew's brother..?" He stumbled over his words, and the other nodded.

"Yeah, but, who are you and why are you in my house?" His tone was brash, and blunt, and Arthur felt his mood darken.

"Well I-" He started, but Matthew walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Alfred! Don't be rude. We told you, Arthur's spending the school year with us. He came all the way from England, the least you could do is try to remember he was coming."

Alfred just rubbed the back of his neck, looking away as Matthew scolded him. Arthur watched, vaguely impressed at the omega's ability to tell off his brother. Alfred cleared his throat once Matthew finished, and looked at Arthur, extending a hand.

"Yeah, um, sorry...Arthur. I think Matt did mention something about you a while ago." Arthur took the hand, and Alfred shook it before letting go.

Arthur drew his hand back, and rose a brow. "I..thought Matthew was an only child. Or at least that he didn't have any alpha or beta siblings."

Matthew smiled and shook his head. "No. I wish, but, this is my brother. There only needs to be one omega kid, the rest are alright. Here, Arthur, I'll show you to your room, okay?" He took Arthur by the hand, and led him to a staircase.

Arthur looked over his shoulder as Matthew pulled him along, looking at Alfred. The Alpha gave him an embarrassed smile, and waved. Arthur smiled back, his scent sweetening a little as he followed Matthew up to his room.

There was a knock on Arthur's door just over an hour later. He had been attempting to get some sleep, but he tried not to be annoyed with his hosts as he opened the door.

Alfred stood there, rocking back and forth on his heels with a grin. "Hey!" He greeted, far different from the blunt introduction Arthur had gotten earlier.

"Hello again. Do you..need something?" Arthur asked, tilting his head to the side. Alfred shuffled in place for a moment, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess not, I mean..I wanna know more about you, that's all! I'm sorry for earlier.. was confused, but, y'know, since you're supposed to be here and you're not some kind of home invasion.." He laughed, and Arthur could hear his nerves in the sound.

"So..maybe I could come in?" Alfred finished, and after mulling it over, Arthur found himself nodding.

It was funny, really. The program was designed for omegas to connect with each other, but although Arthur got along with Matthew fine, within two months he and Alfred were inseparable. Their meeting had been awkward, but Alfred proved to be pleasant and cheerful.

The two of them sat at the kitchen table, heads knocked together as they pored over assigned homework. Alfred was trying to explain an equation to Arthur, who stared at the paper as he attempted to comprehend.

Once Arthur had gotten it right, Alfred scrambled to his feet, slamming his hands down on the table. "Okay! That's enough for now, c'mon, Artie, let's do something else." He took his hand, attempting to pull Arthur to his feet. The omega stayed rooted in place, shaking his head.

"Alfred, we aren't finished, come on-" He started, though Alfred pulled him out of his seat with a little more effort. Arthur looked up, and met his eyes, his gaze softening a bit. "...Fine. But we're getting back to his later..."

Alfred pumped his fist into the air, giving an excited whoop as he pulled Arthur out of the house.

Time was moving fast, and soon Arthur had been with the American family for over half a year. Heats passed without incident, and despite not being able to seem him during these times, he'd only grown closer with Alfred. He sat outside with him as it started to grow dark. School was out for the week, giving the boys time to relax. Arthur held a popsicle, and after having a little, he held it up to Alfred, who shared it with him. Alfred pushed his nose to Arthur's hair afterwards, breathing deeply. He hugged him around his waist, pulling the omega closer with a sigh.

"Don't go home, Arthur.." He murmured, closing his eyes. "I don't want you to go.."

Arthur sighed, and shook his head. "Alfred, you know I have to. I'm having fun, I promise, but please don't make me feel worse.." He leaned back on Alfred's chest.

Alfred squeezed him harder, huffing. "You can stay! We never use that old guest room, you like it, right? Hey, I can hide you under my bed until your plane leaves!" He chuckled, now joking, and Arthur found himself smiling.

"I must admit, I'm tempted. But I'd be imposing on your family, even if you wanted me to stay." He giggled, and Alfred hugged him tighter, kissing his cheek. Arthur finished the popsicle, and pried Alfred off of him, getting up. "Come on, we should go inside."

"You wouldn't be imposing!" Alfred got up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he went in. "You're friends with Matthew! And my parents love ya! But I love you the most, of course.." He laughed, and Arthur rolled his eyes, blushing as he crossed his arms.

"I know you do.."

"Artie! You're taking forever! Do omegas _always_ take this long stocking up or are you just the exception?" Alfred whined, resting his chin on top of Arthur's head. Arthur was perusing the shelves of candy in the town's local grocery store, trying to decide between two brands of chocolate.

"Oh, hush, you're only upset that your parents don't give you money to go buy sweets every three months. It's too bad that my heat is approaching at such a bad time, I won't be able to spend my last week with you. I really will have to go to the airport right away once I'm able to."

Alfred sighed, and nodded slightly, arms snaking around Arthur's waist. He'd started doing that more often, since Arthur's departure drew closer.

"I wouldn't mind staying with you, though, y'know." He chuckled. He seemed to be kidding, but not quite at the same time. Alfred was serious, but, played it off as a joke. He rubbed his cheek against the top of Arthur's head. "I told you before, I love you the most." Alfred smiled as Arthur decided on a brand, filling his basket with the chocolate bars. "And if I don't, what if you go back to England and forget all about me, and end up with someone else?" And we won't talk, and when people ask you about America you'll talk about Matthew and my parents but you won't even know my name, probably," Alfred rambled.

Arthur laughed under his breath. "I doubt I could ever forget you, Alfred. I'll find time to talk with you. But I don't think I'd mind if you stayed with me." He spoke in a tone matching Alfred's. Serious, but trying not to make it obvious.

Alfred pulled him closer, smelling of cinnamon, hot chocolate and pine, a combination of scents Arthur found himself attracted to more and more. A shame he had to leave.

He pulled Alfred's arms away with a fond smile, and took his hand. Alfred trailed behind him as he went to the checkout counter, and the two of them headed back home.

Exactly a week before Arthur was to leave, Alfred walked through his front door after coming home from his basketball practice. No one was home, at least, Matthew's car was gone and so was his parents'. He was immediately hit with Arthur's scent, and he dropped his basketball, pupils dilating.

He went up the stairs, and cracked the door open. Arthur was curled up on the bed, and he looked up as the door opened. "Alfred?" He beamed, and Alfred nodded, shutting the door.

"Arthur."

The next thing Alfred knew, his mother was dragging him out of Arthur's room, shrieking at him. He pulled up and zipped his jeans, looking at her as she pulled him into the kitchen. His father was there too, looking livid as he stared while his mother yelled.

"But what did I do-" He started, interrupting his Mom's now repeated murmurs of 'oh my god'. Before anyone answered him, there was a creak on the stairs, and Alfred looked up to find Arthur at the top. he was dressed, and he wore Alfred's shirt. It slipped over his shoulder, showing off a bright red mark on his neck.

"Oh. Arthur.." Alfred murmured, drowning out his parents and going to the bottom of the stairs. Arthur came down to meet him, and he wrapped his arms around the omega. He grinned, and Arthur smiled in return.

Alfred's world narrowed, and he focused on Arthur, brushing his hair back. Arthur hummed, hugging Alfred in return after pecking his lips.

"I'm sorry.." Alfred started, kissing his forehead. "But, I don't regret it. U-unless you do." He added quickly.

"I don't." Arthur cut in immediately. "...love you, Al." He added, closing his eyes and smiling.

"I love you too." Alfred beamed.

Of course, Arthur's parents wanted him home the second they found out, and now Alfred had to stand in the airport and tell him goodbye.

He held him in his arms, frowning and resting his chin on Arthur's head. "I'm gonna miss you." Alfred sighed, and Arthur nodded.

"I know. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll see you again soon. You can contact me whenever you like, just check and make sure it isn't three in the morning in England." He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise." He sighed, slowly letting him go. "Your parents hate me, don't they?"

Arthur crossed his arms. "Well, they sent me here because they were afraid I'd be forever alone. If they're mad that I'm not then I'll be kind of pissed." He rolled his eyes, and Alfred smiled.

"Come back soon, alright?"

Arthur nodded, and picked up his duffel bag, stepping back and rolling his suitcase.

Alfred waved at him until he was out of sight, determined to talk to him as much as he could. He was more than happy to wait for Arthur until the day he could come back for good.


End file.
